1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the striking face of any golf club head except a putter.
2. Prior Art
When a golf club strikes the ball at any point, some distance from the club face center of gravity, a twisting will occur that causes errors in trajectory, direction and distance.
Past solutions to this problem have focused on rearranging or adding to the weight of the head or the use of stiffer shafts. However, the weight of the head is limited by the golfers' ability to swing it properly and the re-arranging of weight is limited by structural strength considerations. Stiffer shafts help some golfers, but no shaft can prevent twisting when the forces reach the hands of the golfer. Stiff shafts also create a heavy "feel" that does not suit all golfers.
The above solutions to the problem, while imperfect and possessing some disadvantages, are nevertheless useful to some golfers. The subject invention does not preclude the use of these partial solutions but may complement their use or be utilized in their absence.
Club heads that are adjustable or incorporate moving parts do not conform to the rules of the game.
There is no known club head, the face loft angle of which is fixed yet varies along the breadth of the face, as does the subject invention.